In the information technology environment of today, the collection and analysis of data is becoming increasingly important. As more and more devices and processes become fully or partially automated, the timeliness and accuracy of the information that is relied on to determine the actions of these devices and processes becomes more critical. One area in which this may apply is in the autonomous vehicle environment. In an autonomous vehicle environment the participating autonomous vehicles gather information from the world around them and either process the information or forward the information for processing. Based on this processing, the actions that the autonomous vehicle should carry out can be determined for the particular circumstances of the autonomous vehicle. As such, the actions that are taken by the autonomous vehicle, the decisions that underlie these actions, and/or the information used to arrive at these decisions are often unavailable, either to people within the vehicle or otherwise.